


Peaceful Moments After

by KisaTheCat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaTheCat/pseuds/KisaTheCat
Summary: A collection of moments after the war, with peace and happiness and joy forevermore.





	Peaceful Moments After

Annabeth adjusts her scarf for the hundredth time that morning, and presses the small buzzer in front of the apartment. She waits a second, then two, and then she hears Percy’s voice over the intercom. _Annabeth?_ He asks, and Annabeth can hear Estelle gurgle. He must have been playing with her. “Yup,” she responds, “and it’s cold out. Let me in.” She hears him snort quickly, and then he says, _sure thing, wise girl_ , the intercom clicks off, the door buzzes, and she pulls open the door as fast as she can to get in the warmth. When she knocks on his apartment door and it opens, she hugs Percy.

“I smell cookies,” she mumbles into his shirt, and he laughs and hugs her back. He’s so warm. “I missed you too,” he says, ushering her in. She sees toys scattered on the floor, and Estelle in the middle of it all. Sally pops her head out of the kitchen quickly to greet her, and then goes back to baking.

Annabeth sits down in the middle of the mess in the living room, next to Estelle, and picks up a red top. She spins it on the floor, letting it roll until it hits the little gate keeping her out of the kitchen. Estelle flails her hands and makes a happy noise. Annabeth smiles, and does it again. “Y’know, you’re really good with her, Annie. And she really loves you.”

With that said, Percy plops a kiss on her forehead and sits next to her. He picks up a small truck and runs it by Estelle slowly, making truck noises. Annabeth is so, so in love with him. And she tells him that. He laughs and hugs her and she snuggles into the crook of his arm and smiles at Estelle who reaches for the truck.

And in that moment, Annabeth realizes she has everything she’s ever wanted. And she is so, so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm a novice writer, so please be kind! I just want to have some fun and grow my skills.


End file.
